


Red Like Roses ~ Armin Arlert x Reader

by Anarina



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Dandere, Eventual Friendship, Eventual relationship, F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarina/pseuds/Anarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reader insert about Armin Arlert and a heroine who loosely resembles a dandere. Also loosely based on the songs 'Red Like Roses' and 'Red Like Roses Part II' from RWBY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter

It had been a week since the formation of the 104th Trainees Squad. Ever since that fateful first day, everybody had made friends with each other and had their own groups. All apart from one person.

While everyone was eating dinner, you sat alone at a small table that was next to a window. You had no interest in talking to the others in your squad, and it seemed that nobody had any interest in you. However, while you were eating, you felt that someone was staring at you. You turned around and saw a small blond boy who you identified as Armin Arlert. It slightly annoyed you, but at the same time you were curious about it. Letting this curiosity get the better of you, you walked up to the table that Armin was sitting at.

"Hey, Arlert. Can I talk to you?" You asked.

By this point, everyone around was watching you. This made sense, seeing as you had never made an effort to talk to anyone before.

"O-Okay." Armin replied; he was as surprised as everyone else.

The two of you sat at the table you were previously sitting at by yourself. Though you could hear a few whispers around the hall, it was mainly silent, as everyone wanted to see what you would do. You could see that Armin clearly didn't know what to do or say.

"Don't look so worried, I just want to ask you something," You said, "So, why were you staring at me so much just now?"

"I was just a little curious about you; you've never told anyone anything about yourself, apart from your name, after all." Armin answered, trying his hardest to say the right thing.

"Oh, so you want to know? Alright then," You replied with a small sigh, "I'm from a small village in the west of Wall Rose. I'm not going to go into detail about my motives for being here just yet, but I intend to join the Recon Corps. But don't get the wrong idea, I'm not some suicidal idiot."

You had noticed that Eren had reacted to the last part of what you had said, but you paid no attention to it.

"I-I see. If you don't want to say anything else, then I understand. I won't ask about it anymore." Armin responded.

"I appreciate it. In that case, I'll be on my way." You stated before getting up and leaving the hall.

Once you had left, everyone that was remaining started talking again.

"What was that about?" Eren questioned, walking over to Armin.

"I don't really know." Armin answered.

\------------------------------------------------

You returned to your room; laying down on the bottom bunk of the bed you slept on. Seeing as nobody else was there, you let out a loud sigh and started to think about what had just happened. You thought that it was strange that someone even wanted to talk to you, let alone someone as shy as Armin. But you had always known since your childhood that no matter what someone did, they always had a secret motive that was hidden deep inside of them. Your past had helped to shape your mind into this way of thinking, and nothing was going to change it anytime soon. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you wanted to be proved wrong, that there were people in the world that were completely honest with themselves, but as you never talked to people unless you had to, you would never know.

At least, that was what you thought.


	2. Discovery

Over the three long years of training, you still hadn't completely opened up to anybody. Though you did talk to people a bit more, especially Eren, Armin and Mikasa, but you could hardly say you were best friends with them. As for your abilities as a soldier, you were better than average. Though you were better at the academic side of things, that didn't mean that you couldn't fight well. However, due to this, you didn't make it to the top ten. Not long after you graduated, the titans had managed to claim Trost; you had barely managed to stay alive during that time. It was now time to choose which branch you were going to join, and of course, you knew what you were going to do.

You were sitting on a small bench that was just outside the dinner hall; you had just finished eating, although you didn't have that much of an appetite. It was just beginning to get dark, and you decided to watch the sunset. You then heard the door open; turning around, you saw that it was Armin.

"The sunset sure looks beautiful tonight, doesn't it?" Armin said with a smile.

"Yeah." You replied. After that, the two of you were quiet until Armin continued the conversation.

"Are you still going to join the Recon Corps, [Name]?" He asked.

"Yeah. I assume you're doing the same?" You responded.

"Eren and Mikasa are still going for it, so I will too," Armin confirmed, "Even after three years, are you still unwilling to tell anyone why you wanted to join them in the first place?"

"I guess," You answered, "But once the ceremony is over and we're in the Recon Corps, I may have no choice in the matter."

"I see. I won't lie, I'm rather curious about it." Armin commented.

With a small laugh, you said, "If it was the other way around, I'd be curious too."

You had both heard some commotion going on inside, so you knew that the ceremony was going to start soon. Once everybody was gathered together in the appropriate place, the ceremony began. As you already knew what you were going to do, you paid little attention to Commander Erwin's speech, though you didn't completely ignore it. But you were unaware of what else was going on during that time.

\------------

Lance Corporal Levi was watching the ceremony from the sidelines, with Eren next to him. He was watching the large crowd of recruits; seeing who would stay and who would leave. Due to the recent events related to the titans, he wasn't expecting many people to stay. But while he was examining the soldiers who did, a certain girl caught his eye.

"Hey, Eren," Levi whispered to the young boy, pointing at who he was referring to, "Who is that?"

"Oh, that's [Name] [Last Name]," Eren responded, "I've spoken to her a bit, but I don't know much about her background. She's a good fighter, though."

"[Last Name], huh..." Levi muttered, "No wonder she seemed familiar."

"Do you know her, sir?" Eren questioned.

"No, this is the first time I've seen her," Levi answered, "It's a long story."

Eren nodded in response, although he was curious as to exactly what the Corporal was talking about.

\------------

Long after the ceremony had ended, everyone had returned to their respective dorms. As this would potentially be the last time you would see some of the people in your squad, you were all allowed to stay up later than normal. It didn't really affect you, as the only people you talked to were joining the same branch as you, anyway. As you were laying down on your bed, trying to get to sleep, you couldn't help but listen to what the other girls were talking about.

"Looks like this is our last day as trainees." Christa stated with a small sigh.

"What are you sighing about? All of the girls here apart from Annie joined the Recon Corps anyway." Ymir added.

"Christa has a point though," You commented, "From now on, it's the real deal. There won't be any training anymore; anytime we fight now, it'll be against the titans."

"I didn't know you were still awake, [Name]." Ymir responded.

"Well, it's hard to stay awake in this kind of situation." You explained.

"Hey, why don't we do something a bit more fun with this precious time we have left?" Sasha said as she joined in on the conversation, "Like, steal some food or something?"

"Only you want to do that, Sasha." Mikasa added.

"I know, how about we play truth or dare?" You suggested.

"That sounds like a fun idea!" Christa replied with a smile.

"Okay then. Mikasa, truth or dare?" You asked.

"Truth, I guess." Mikasa responded.

"Oooooh! In that case, how do you feel about Eren?" Sasha asked Mikasa with a big grin on her face.

"H-He's like family. That's all." Mikasa said, a blush forming on her cheeks.

You laughed and commented, "Sasha, we already know that, don't waste time."

"Sorry, sorry," Sasha said while still grinning, "Say, [Name], can I ask you a question?"

"Be careful, [Name]!" Ymir added jokingly.

You let out a small laugh. "Alright. What is it, Sasha?"

"Do you like anybody~?" Sasha questioned in a sing-song voice.

"N-Not really. I haven't really talked to many people here, let alone any guys, so..." You answered. You didn't know why, but you felt your face getting warmer.

"[Name], your face is going red! Are you okay?" Christa asked you.

"Oh? That means she's lying!" Ymir said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not! I really don't like anybody like that. I don't think I do, anyway." You responded.

"Maybe you like someone and you just haven't realised it yet?" Mikasa suggested.

"Whatever, can we stop this now? I'm tired." You replied.

Although the other girls wanted to know more about it, you all agreed to go to bed. You were happy that you were able to talk to the girls a bit more; before then, the only one you really talked to was Mikasa, and even then you didn't talk to her much. Before you eventually drifted off to sleep, you wondered who this person you liked could have been.

But deep down, you knew exactly who it was.


	3. Turning Point

Your first few days of being in the Recon Corps were a lot better than you thought they would be. You were only doing simple chores, and you were able to do them with whoever you wanted to. Though you insisted that you would be fine by yourself, you ended up cleaning the dinner hall with Eren, Mikasa and Armin. As they were having a conversation, you didn't really join in at first.

"It looks like you guys will be put into your squads tomorrow." Eren mentioned.

"I hope I'm with some people I know!" Armin commented, smiling.

"I don't really mind, as long as I still get to see you guys." Mikasa added.

"What do you think, [Name]?" Eren asked you.

"I don't really care, to be honest. It would be nice if I'm with you guys, though." You answered.

At that time, you were cleaning the walls with Armin; in order to reach the higher parts, you were both standing on small wooden stepladders.

"Armin, could you pass me the bucket?" You asked.

"Sure, hold on." Armin responded, leaning down to reach the bucket that was on the floor next to him. However, as he did this, he tripped on the stepladder and fell, which also sent you onto the floor as you were practically next to him. Instinctively closing your eyes, you felt yourself fall onto the floor, but luckily, as you weren't too far away from the floor, it didn't hurt too much. You slowly opened your eyes, but you noticed that Armin was on top of you. Both of you were blushing like crazy, and everyone was quiet.

"U-Um, Armin, could you get up, please?" You managed to ask despite your embarrassment.

"S-Sorry!" Armin said as he stood up, allowing you to do the same.

You left the dinner hall without saying anything else, leaving Eren, Mikasa and Armin there.

"I think that's the most emotion I have ever seen from her." Eren commented.

"Are you okay, Armin? Your face is really red." Mikasa questioned, turning to face Armin.

"I-I'm fine!" Armin answered, still blushing.

\-----------------------------

The next day was when you would be finding out about your squads. There had been various rumours going around about this topic, but you decided to ignore them. Those who joined the Recon Corps would carry on with their normal daily routine, and they would be contacted by their respective squad leaders at some point during the day. It was now evening, and you still didn't know which squad you would be joining. You had thought that you had been forgotten about; but you soon dismissed that thought.

You walked down the hallway after dinner, making your way back to the dorms. However, you were stopped when a certain member of the Recon Corps appeared infront of you.

Immediately recognising him as none other than Lance Corporal Levi, you gave him a salute, though you were wondering what he wanted.

"You're Cadet [Last Name], correct?" Levi asked you, though you could tell that he already knew the answer to that question.

"Yes, sir." You answered, although you were slightly nervous.

"You can probably guess why I'm here, right?" Levi asked.

Realising what was happening, you were too surprised to say anything, so you simply nodded.

_"Cadet [Last Name], I want you to join my squad."_


End file.
